What if
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: Summary: What if in Vampire Knight, the characters weren't from Vampire Knight, but rather from Black Butler?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hi, this is Darklord Farin, I got this idea in school and can't get it out of my head so I checked and I didn't find any stories that were these two series with this kind of idea. This is if Vampire Knight was done with Black Butler characters, and I will reveal who is who with the character's new background, which will be a little different from what it was in Vampire Knight each time, but some will be a little different from what they were like in Black Butler too. Some throw being like the Vampire Knight character or themselves out the window! This chapter explains who each character replaces and what is the major changes that need to be said here and others will be found reading, but some need to be said. Minor characters of Vampire Knight shall get more screen time... but they'll still be characters from Black Butler *sweat-drop* So, yeah, go read! :) There are major spoilers for both Black Butler and Vampire Knight, so those who haven't read Vampire Knight (as far as has been published in english in the us anyways) and Black Butler or watched seasons one and two of Black Butler may get spoilers and we don't want that! So don't read unless you've read/watched! *spoilers* I know Ash and Angela are the same person, but they're not now for the sake of the story. The characters act like their Black Butler selves, so know that there are some definite changes because of that! I'm going to refer to everybody with their Black Butler names after I have revealed who is who.

* * *

Characters and who replaces them:

Kaname gets replaced by Ciel Phantomhive. Major change is that he is not related to 'Yuki' at all.

Seiren gets replaced by Sebastian Michaelis. Major change is that our lovely little demon... Is not a demon... However, he is still a male.

Yuki gets replaced by Alois Trancy. Major change is that Claude is not his butler and Hannah is not his maid. He's still a male.

Zero gets replaced by Claude Faustus. Major change is that Claude is not a demon and doesn't ever act like Alois's butler.

Ichiru gets replaced by Hannah Annafellows. Major change is that Hannah is still female, she's Claude's twin, and she has no thoughts of doting on Alois, she's also not a demon.

Aido gets replaced by Finny. Major change is that Finny would actually bite somebody and be more Aido-like.

Kain gets replaced by Bard. Major change is that Bard is Finny's cousin and that he looks after Finny.

Ruka gets replaced by Mey-Rin. Major change to the vampire knight world as the two are nothing alike.

Kaien Cross gets replaced by Undertaker. Major change is that he acts like how he does in Black Butler.

Shiki gets replaced by Thompson. Major change is that now Rima, Ichigo and him are triplets. The three of them can talk, and none of them are demons.

Rima gets replaced by Canterbury. Major change is that now Shiki, Ichigo and him are triplets, along with the fact that Canterbury is still a guy.

Ichigo gets replaced by Timber. Major change is that now Shiki, Rima and him are triplets, and also he is a little more like Ichigo than he was in the series.

Shizuka gets replaced by Angela Blanc. Major change is that Angela is not an angel.

Rido gets replaced by Ash Landers. Major change is that he isn't an angel and he doesn't follow the Queen's orders.

Sara gets replaced by Queen Victoria. Major change is that she is just called Victoria, but she looks like the anime version of her before she deteriorates, and she acts more like the manga one in the most recent chapters.

Grell was added to the story and will appear at random times. He is going to still be a shinigami, but this happens after Ronald has become a full-fledged shinigami and Grell was moved to the Japan branch of the shinigami association.

* * *

The prologue:

Snow was falling around a young boy with dazzling blonde hair. Looking around all he could see is the white snow falling beside him, around him, and on him. The white snow danced on his tongue and he retracted his tongue in shock. Looking around he saw a male in a jacket that was looking rather worn. The man came closer and the boy had every thought to call him a drowned rat that smelled bad too but he couldn't find his voice from the shock he found when the man said, "Are you lost little girl? May I drink your blood?" and the first thought that came to him was 'I'm not a girl! I just love my booty shorts! Why the h*ll would you want my blood anyway you weirdo! You are ugly so you don't get any!' Watching the man come closer Alois kicked at him when he got too close. Finding that the man was too strong and that his kicks were doing nothing against the man Alois's sky blue eyes began to become wide with fear. The man grabbed greedily at his head, and once he had it he licked Alois's throat gingerly before he bit down and Alois's newly found white world was becoming stained with his red blood. Watching the man steal his blood Alois attacked viciously, even taking one of the man's eyes before a new person arrived on the scene. The other boy was his age, and that boy with the blue hair and eyes ran over, knocking Alois's attacker down. Taking his sword, the boy's blue hair obscured his eyes as he plunged the sword through the man's head. He whispered to the ashen remains, "You are a disgrace to all vampires. Now one of the monsters the human's fear has been taken care of." Seeing that his ring had blood on it he carefully took it off and used the snow to clean the blood off of it. "Disgusting. Not even worth my precious time." Standing back up he extended his hand to Alois. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. With Ciel's existence, all the colors could be found in Alois's world. Taking Ciel's hand Alois followed after him, but he did look back at the now pile of ash and saw a figure with long red hair donning a red outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Woot! I wanted to write more on this story so here goes!

* * *

Ten years later Alois had begun at his first year at Cross Academy, where he had become a prefect. He had to keep the girls from getting too close to the Night Class, and the only reason he ever agreed to do this was because he didn't want some idiot that doesn't deserve Ciel to get at him. They were just disposable, and frankly, if it was Alois's decision these worthless lunatics would've died a long time ago; forget about the vampires in the Night Class, he'd kill them himself.

"Get your stupid ass*s away from the gate! You don't go stealing somebody else's boy!" Alois said shoving the nearby girls.

One of the girls stood up to him and said, "I'd like to see you try. You don't know the power of a fan-girl! You hypocritical, insane, rule-breaking, evil boy!"

Alois smiled gleefully. "I'll just spork out your eyes then!"

The girl had some friends who stood up for her. "I'd like to see the day Claude would let you get away with that! After all, you'd make him clean it up! You do nothing for yourself and you want to take the best prize in the Night Class for yourself. You are so stupid; you should know that isn't the way of karma. You'll never win him over! Besides, you wear that ugly purple coat thing and your entire outfit is just weird; plus you wear booty shorts..."

Alois immediately became angry and lunged at the girl, only to find somebody held him back. He looked up at the person who held him back only to find it was the other disciplinary committee member, Claude. As Alois stared into his golden yellow eyes the background became pink with lace hearts. Alois after seeing this looked horrified then stabbed it with a spork that he had in his coat pocket. He glared at Claude and yelled "WHY THE H*LL DID YOU STOP ME!" before he kicked a **very **inappropriate spot to kick and Claude's face became blue and stress sweat went down his face, but he still was seemingly emotionless. Alois seeing that kicking Claude didn't really help his case to punish him so he then went on to mean remarks. He didn't do anything that could be physically damaging and messy, like taking out an eye, to Claude; after all Alois does like him, and the fact that Alois would have to clean it up because Claude wouldn't be in the best physical condition is a bit of a downer for Alois.

Hearing the gate open Alois elbowed the nearest girl in the face as he stood right in front of the gate awaiting for the Night Class to come out. First one to come out was that blonde Finny. Alois didn't care one bit for him and let him pass. Claude was left having to make sure all of the girls didn't come to the front, which he did mostly by picking the girls up and carrying them back when they got too close or passed the barrier he made with his arms. They liked to run away if he took out his gold butter knives, which all of those girls came to fear after the first time they came out.

As Finny was walking towards class he said, "Good-Morning girls! You look lively today." He said this shyly and with a blush appearing on his face while he talked, making most of the girls swoon. The rest of the Night Class was shortly behind Finny, and most of them were rather happy that the fan-girls were swooning because that gave them a moment to get to class. Ciel was directly in the middle and Alois was coming after him, ready to attack and make Ciel his. Darting quickly past the triplets, Bard, and Mey-Rin, he quickly got to Ciel, who originally was speed-walking hoping to avoid Alois, but seeing that his plan would never come true he was now outright running while ordering Sebastian to make sure that Alois didn't touch him.

Sebastian was having a bit of an issue deciding what to say to Ciel because he couldn't say things like, 'Yes, my young master', 'Yes, bocchan', and he couldn't even say 'Yes, Ciel-sama'. Seeing that Sebastian was distracted Alois jumped on top of Ciel. Seeing that Sebastian was now coming after him with a vengeance Alois took out a kitty he had hidden in his purple coat for Sebastian to have. Sebastian fell so deeply in love just by seeing it he made an most adorable face while talking to the cat in an almost romantic way that could easily be confused as if he was talking about a person if you didn't see that he was talking to a cat.

Ciel said to Alois clearly not in the mood for one of Alois's games, "Get off of me! I refused to be dishonored in such a way Trancy-kōhai."

"You always speak so formally to me!" Alois cried. "It makes me feel alone, and I don't want to be alone anymore Ciel! You saved me, you shouldn't have to act like we're strangers!"

Ciel said quietly so Alois wouldn't hear, "I wish we were strangers..." Ciel then felt a weight being lifted off of him. Claude was holding Alois up by the collar and Alois was punching him for that.

"Why the hell did you do that Claude! I was talking to Ciel!"

Claude just promptly ignored the attacking teenager in his arms to say something to Ciel. "Class has started... ...Ciel."

Ciel said this as he walked away, "Thanks, Mr. Disciplinary Committee."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Give Thanks to Crimson Pendent because without her I wouldn't have motivation to keep writing this story (even though I had issues with de-motivation to write, it's here now! XD ) Also, thank you catarigo for alerting this story. I hope this lives up to everybody's standards! :D

* * *

Ciel walked until he was out of Alois's sight, then he ran like he had Grell chasing him while swinging his chainsaw around. He ran into some girls, knocking them down. He got back up and kept running.

Two girls got in his way and one said handing over a rose, "P... Phantomhive! Um... Please accept this!"

"I don't have time for roses, I have a crazy, bipolar boy chasing me!" He said pushing past them and to safety. They ran back to their dorms; the one who tried to hand him the rose crying and her friend trying to support her. They scurried right past Claude and Alois, who were talking.

"Whether you like him or not is no business of mine... but you do understand, right?" Claude asked Alois putting him down.

"I understand... I'm not allowed to kill those idiot, sewer-smelling girls to get to him. Are you sure I can't at least rip out one of their eyes? Perhaps maim them?"

Claude looked at Alois emotionless. "Those are against the rules... You don't want to go talk to the mortician/headmaster who adopted you do you?"

"No..." Alois said sadly. "He's not my Ciel... or you Claude."

Claude brushed off the last piece of Alois's sentence as more of Alois's usual craziness. "So, don't reveal the **secret** or hurt anybody." He said before starting to walk away.

You see, there is a secret the day class does not know. The Night Class consists entirely of vampires. Me and Claude are members of the disciplinary committee; to hide our real purpose. We are the guardians of the school.

"Wait Claude! Don't leave me!" Alois cried, clasping onto Claude's leg before hugging it and continuing what he was saying, "No Claude, not you! You can't go!"

"Alois..."

"Don't leave," Alois sniffled slightly but immediately continued, "You can't leave me all alone too, please Claude, don't go."

"Of course Alois. We're companions, I'm not going anywhere. Day and night; sugar and salt; creature and corpse..."

"No." Alois said interrupting Claude. "I know Ciel is right. I am only somebody to be avoided, foul and vulgar."

"You are more than that. You are the other disciplinary committee member."

"Oh, be quiet." Alois said with scorn. "I know you feel the same way."

Claude bent down and took Alois's head into his hands. "Look at me. I am still your childhood friend. There is no reason to convince me of your worth." and Claude thought but didn't say aloud, 'I grow closer to **that** time each day... and I already yearn for your... no. I can't let myself think of that. I am still a human.'


End file.
